terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Boss Rush
The Boss Rush is a Hardmode event started by breaking a Soul Sphere in the Soul Storage. It is one of the hardest events in Hardmode, harder than even some War Mode events. It is advised the player has beaten every boss and is extremely good at this game to even have a chance at beating this event. This event is unique as it spawns bosses instead of enemies. The bosses have lower health and the health is not multiplied in Expert Mode, to compensate for the insane difficulty. If the boss is in the wrong biome and would normally get enraged, they won't. If the bosses are classified as 'Conjoined', then not only will they have multiple of themselves but the multiples will be conjoined together. For example Plantera's vines will be connected with another Plantera's vines and they will be close to eachother, and conjoined Twins will have all eyes affixed together, allowing for 4, 6 and even 10 Retinazers and Spazmatisms. One of each kind every wave has a 1% chance of dropping one item from the boss. In Wave 1, this chance is 0.3 and in Wave 2 this chance is 0.7. Waves Wave 1: King Slime (5), Eye of Cthulhu (5) Wave 2: King Slime (15), Eye of Cthulhu (9) Wave 3: Eater of Worlds (Crimson: Brain of Cthulhu, less Creepers), King Slime (15), Eye of Cthulhu (7) Wave 4: Eater of Worlds (Crimson: Brain of Cthulhu), Skeletron (3), Queen Bee (2), Eye of Cthulhu (8) Wave 5: Queen Bee (9), Skeletron (10) Wave 6: King Slime (15), Eye of Cthulhu (8), Eater of Worlds (Crimson: Brain of Cthulhu, more Creepers), Skeletron (8), Queen Bee (8), Eye of Cthulhu (8) Wave 7: The Destroyer, Skeletron Prime, The Twins Wave 8: The Destroyer (164 segments), Skeletron Prime (2), The Twins (2, Conjoined) Wave 9: Plantera, The Destroyer, Skeletron Prime (3), The Twins (3, Conjoined) Wave 10: Plantera (2, Conjoined), The Destroyer (100 segments), Skeletron Prime (5), The Twins (5, Conjoined) Wave 11: Golem (3), Plantera (5, Conjoined), The Destroyer, Skeletron Prime (5, Conjoined), The Twins (10, Conjoined) Wave 12: Duke Fishron (2), Plantera (5, Conjoined), The Destroyer (200 segments, connected probes), Skeletron Prime (6 limbs, 2 of each single limb), The Twins (10) Wave 13: Duke Fishron (1, Enraged), Plantera (5), Duke Fishron (1), The Twins (17, Retinazer) Wave 14: Duke Fishron (2, Enraged), Plantera (10, Conjoined), Duke Fishron (2), The Twins (17, Spazmatism), Eater of Worlds (Summons Devourers, 86 segments, hits for as much damage as Destroyer) Wave 15: Lunatic Cultist (3) Duke Fishron (3) Wave 16: Moon Lord, Lunatic Cultist (1) Wave 17: Moon Lord, Lunatic Cultist (3) Wave 18: Moon Lord, The Twins (2, Conjoined), Skeletron Prime (6 limbs, 2 of each single limb), Eater of Worlds (Summons Devourers, 86 segments, hits for as much damage as Destroyer), The Destroyer, Eye of Cthulhu (20), Plantera, Duke Fishron (2) Rewards * Unbeatable Achievement * Loot (if lucky) * Staff of the Worthy (instantly will appear in inventory upon event defeat) * Robes of the Worthy (instantly will appear in inventory upon event defeat) Category:Hard Mode Category:Events Category:Hard Mode Events